My Little Little Girl
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya |previous = Nanairo no Compass 七色のコンパス |next = Nanairo no Compass (off-vocal) 七色のコンパス (off-vocal) |current track = My Little Little Girl }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 一ノ瀬 トキヤ My Little Little Girl |image = |kanji name = My Little Little Girl |romaji name = My Little Little Girl |translation = My Little Little Girl |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Kikuta Daisuke |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya']], sung by [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version with Love-word Full Version English = With just one step, such a step changes everything As I watch you little shoes, they suddenly become so dear! Shall we hold hands and go home? Until tomorrow’s light shines You are the only one who knows this smile of mine, Even in 100 years! Now, to you out of one hundred million, If I say “thank you” honestly, then surely This is called “being yourself.” I want to open this birdcage! The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I’ll continue to paint this dream called “you” “Accepting your own weakness is the beginning of strength,” You suddenly joke to my right. Even my heart can be seen through, although even that’s not unpleasant. Two shadows tread on the shadows along the pavement Like a child One hundred million times, I’m tired Of trying to connect this “thank you” to love songs Look, you are every element inside of me Even more than fancy language, I want to convey these feelings! I’ve held them so tightly! I’ve always held them! Shall we connect even our hearts and go home? Until tomorrow’s light shines You are the only one who knows this smile of mine, Even in 100 years! Now, to you out of one hundred million, If I say “thank you” honestly, then surely This bluff will end; this birdcage will also be abandoned to the distant future… The orange days slowly grow dark and end, I’ll continue to paint this dream called “you” |-| Romaji = tatta ippobun dake de　konna hohaba ga chigau to chiisana kutsu wo mitsumete　fui ni itoshiku naru yappari te wo　tsunagi kaerou ka　hikari sasu ashita made watashi no kono egao shiru hito wa　kimi shika inai hyakunen saki mo ichiokubun no kimi he ima ari no mama “arigatou” ietara　kitto “jibun rashisa” to iu　torikago no kagi wo　akete tsutaetai ORENJI iro no hibi　kurenazumu no tomete　egaki tsudzukeyou　“kimi” to iu yume o “yowai jibun yurusetara　sore wa tsuyo sa no hajimari” watashi no migigawa　kimi ga　fui ni odokete iu kokoro made mo　misukasarete iru　dakedo sore mo iya ja nai kage wo futatsu　hodou he narabete　kage fumi shita kodomo no youni ichiokukai no ai no uta akiru hodo “arigatou” tsunaidetakute hora watashi no naka　arayuru youso ni　kimi ga iru kara kotoba de kazaru yori　omoi tsutaetakute　gyutto dakishimeta　zutto dakishimeta kokoro made mo　tsunagi kaerou ka　hikari sasu ashita made watashi no kono egao shiru hito wa　kimi shika inai hyakunen saki mo ichiokupun no kimi he ima ari no mama “arigatou” ietara　kitto tsuyogari wa yamete　torikago mo sutete　haruka mirai e ORENJI iro no hibi　kurenazumu no tomete　egaki tsudzukeyou　“kimi” to iu yume o |-| Kanji = たった1歩分だけで　こんな歩幅が違うと 小さな靴を見つめて　ふいに愛しくなる やっぱり手を　繋ぎ帰ろうか　光射す明日まで 私のこの笑顔知る人は　君しかいない 100年先も 1億分の君へいま ありのまま"ありがとう"云えたら　きっと "自分らしさ"という　 の鍵を　開けて伝えたい オレンジ色の日々　暮れなずむの めて　描き続けよう　"君"という夢を 「弱い自分 許せたら　それは強さのはじまり」 私の右側　君が　ふいにおどけて云う 心までも　見透かされている　だけどそれも じゃない 影を2つ　舗道へ並べて　影踏みした 子供のように 1億回の愛の歌 飽きるほど"ありがとう"繋いでたくて ほら私の中　あらゆる要素に　君がいるから 言葉で飾るより　想い伝えたくて　ぎゅっと抱きしめた　ずっと抱きしめた 心までも　繋ぎ帰ろうか　光射す明日まで 私のこの笑顔知る人は　君しかいない 100年先も 1億分の君へいま ありのまま"ありがとう"云えたら　きっと 強がりはやめて　 も棄てて　遥か未来へ オレンジ色の日々　暮れなずむの めて　描き続けよう　"君"という夢を Videos |track name = My Little Little Girl |file link = }} |track name = My Little Little Girl (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ DebutBROCCOLI (Japanese) and was sung by Miyano Mamoru in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #4C4987}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs)